I want you my Mary Sue
by UltimateIncenerator
Summary: You guessed it readers, it's the attack of infamous Mary Sue! She wants Donatello, and wants no one else to be alive but him. OC Aaliyah, with help from other aware characters try to stop her. But can they? Or will Sue have her happy ending once more?


**Authors note: **_This is a story, that's about a female turtle named Aurora Bell. She's got light green skin, with long, flowing, violet hair. And her eyes are wisteria and innocent looking. She's a beautiful turtle and ALL of the turtles love her! Including master Splinter. She has the shape like "Beyonce", actually a better shape than her, and her voice is as soft as a cloud. **In this story I just want readers to tell me if I know the diffrence between a OC and a Mary Sue. Because I myself know that I've been guilty of writing a Mary Sue before in the past. But I just want to see what you think now.**_

_**By the way, there's my other OC named Amber. She's just a girl who's three years younger than Don and Mike. Btw, I don't own the turtles or Master Splinter or any other characters that have to do with TMNT. And I most definitely don't own Frosted Flakes. This is my first TMNT fanfic, but not my first fiction. I'm writing this story because I'm wondering if my character is a Mary Sue. Yeah I know the first one is, but I'd like to see if you like my other OC, "Aaliyah" and "Amber".**_

_**So here's a story about the turtles meeting a Mary Sue turtle. And how she must be stopped. This takes place in the 2007 movie era a year later.**_

_**Enjoy-**_

**xLady Eox**_

* * *

_

"Haha you lose."fourteen year old Aaliyah teased Raphael in a friendly manor. Raphael moved his king across the board. Raph knew teasing politetly was in her personality but decided to use his wits in a reply anyway. "Heh, no I don't."he corrected Aaliyah with a smirk. Aaliyah looked down at the board seeing the play, and realized he was right. Her honey brown eyes widened that were fixed on the board, and her mouth dropped. "Dang it Raph!"she snapped in defeat with a smile. "Yeah! Go homeboy!"cheered Aaliyah's younger and more energetic sister Amber.

"The winner has finally been destroyed."Aaliyah added while her ten year old sister jumped up and down with excitement. Her jet black pigtails flowed up and down like wings of a bird. "You did a good job too though Liyah."she complimented with a toothy smile, showing her two front missing teeth.

Donatello, Michelangelo, the two sisters, and Raphael were playing games of various board games to pass the time as they waited for the night to come. It was a nice relaxing time so far on that Saturday mid evening. Aaliyah and Amber were over at the turtle's house for the day waiting for their mother to get off of work late at night. The turtles, and Splinter were happy for the girls to be over.

And the girls were too, they were anxious, and apprehensive for the night to come too. That night they were going to experience being on a real New York rooftop.

Aaliyah smiled, "Good game dude."she complimented getting up and letting Donatello take her place in the challenger's seat. Raphael smiled back at her, but the long game was tedious to him so he immediatetly left. "Where ya going potato chip?"asked Amber, that was her nickname for him.

"Well as I said, I was only gonna play once."said Raphael walking into the kitchen. Aaliyah sat down on the back of the old pink couch. "Aw why? You're the winner, you should play again!"she insisted, crossing her leg. "Cuz I hate board games."he replied. "But we only have three players now. Besides where's your homeboy Leonardo?"asked Amber. She had a habit of calling her friends "homeboy and homegirl". "He's still training in the dojo."he replied.

Amber shrugged, "Is it night time yet?"she asked almost whining.

Aaliyah pulled out her I-Pod touch from the pocket of her Calvin Klein blue jeans. "Hmm... Only 5:20."she replied, getting off the couch. Amber couldn't stand waiting, especially for something this exhilarating to her. "Dang."she grumbled folding her arms."You still wanna play Aaliyah?"asked Donatello. "I don't, I wanna play some video games!"said Michelangelo. "Yeah that's what I want to do instead of stupid nerd games!"Amber replied sticking out her tongue. She always did that when she was drastically bored.

"Yeah, video games should make the time go faster."she agreed standing to her feet. So Amber and Mike decided they'd play video games. Aaliyah looked at the two and looked back at the board game eager for another round. "I guess we can play again Don."she decided moving the players back into their place.

"Alright."Don agreed helping Aaliyah set the board. Aaliyah was bossy sometimes, and would tell people what to do instead of asking them first. But Don didn't mind and played the chess game with her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on a perfect planet on a extremely perfect section of the universe. (rolls eyes) In the world of Mary Sue.**

Aurora Bell pushed opened, no, telepathically opened the two giant rose pink doors. As her violet hair blew constantly in the air, with no wind being present, entered the glowing pink room. Three beautiful, teenage girls flew in behind her. The queen was at the opposite side of the room, with her eyes shut as her silver hair blew directly to the right side of her.

She gently, and perfectly spoke, "_Aurora Bell, Isabella Potter, Emma Lee, former Sue's_". Their eyes gently opened. "_Yes my queen_?"they asked in respect in the most sweetest voice that she could ever possibly make. How did the queen know all of the girl's names without even looking at them? Because, she was Queen of the Mary Sue's, and her hot husband, was King Gary Stu.

"_All of you girls have a mission_."the queen continued. "_Yes, we know our queen, and we accept_."the girls spoke simoultaneously. The queen rose up from her golden throne, as she walked down the glittering glass steps to her servants. Her silver hair flowed behind her, and her dress that draped to her feet flowed behind her as well.

In her right hand was a long staff that was rose pink with a glowing white orb that sat on top of it.

"You Sue's have been chosen to be the stars of everyone's fanfiction."she started off gently opening her chrome colored eyes. **"Everyone's..."**she continued in a more snake like voice sticking out a slithering black tounge.

The Queen's tounge went back in so spit could not fall out of her perfect mouth. "_Excuse my impudent behaivor.."_she apologized gently. "_Anyway."_she continued placing the staff onto Emma Lee's shoulder. "_You shall be the irrisistable, beautiful, wonderful autobot with a extremely terrible past that will be the star of the Transformers universe._

_"Yes my dear queen."_she replied, and she magically flew to Earth to her destination.

After the queen made Isabella Harry Potter's hot bootylicious sister and sent her to the world of Harry Potter. (I don't know how he had a sister despite his parent's death), she soon moved over to Aurora.

A female turtle, "_You my dear, shall be taking over the world of TMNT._ "_You will be a beautiful turtle girl. Your beauty and intellegence will inspire Donatello to love you the most. Since that is Natalie's favorite turtle, but you will have your very first challenge. Since all those other meanie writers who think they know better say Mary Sue's never experience real obstacles in life!"_the queen started off.

But she couldn't continue because she began to softly cry. "_T-They, They hurt my feelings. I- I hate them oh so very much!"_she cried. _"Sorry for my, my crying, anyway Aurora. Your obstacle in your Sue life will be trying to get Donatello's love and avoiding other people trying to hit on you like the rest of the turtles. And Master Splinter, and the Shredder. And every other bad guy in the TMNT universe ever! Also your mission is to destroy anyone who might stop you. Like her OC's Amber and Aaliyah. "_she completed. _"Now go Aurora, and fulfill your happy forever after destiny with Donatello. And have 4 pefect kids, and your name, just like every previous Sue, will be added to the "Accomplished Sue list"_she finished.

The queen hit a button that sent Aurora out of the Mary Sue world into the Earth. "_I shall complete my mission."_Aurora sang softly to herself. "**We all do"**she miffed, as a black tounge slithered out of her mouth. The turtle made sure she put on her sob face so she could make the turtles pity her to the freaking bone.

* * *

"Woohoo!"cheered Amber jumping up and down. Donatello stretched getting up from the couch. "Yep, it's time to go I guess."he groaned, he really didn't feel like going to the surface that night. He was more tired than anything else. "This is going to be fun! I can't wait to show you guys what we do up there! It's awesome!" Mikey cheered optimistically starting towards the door.

The rest of the turtles, including the girls followed him. "Were going to leave now Master!"Leonardo informed Master Splinter was sitting on the couch who was watching the "Gilmore Girls". But when Mikey opened the door, someone was there. Mikey's blue eyes widened as he noticed a female turtle who looked exactly the same age as him.

She was hunched over, crying, with her hands over her eyes as she weeped. "A girl turtle!"said Mikey. Michelangelo, because he cared for people knelt down beside her. "Hey there what's wrong?"he asked her soothingly rubbing her in his mind was telling him, "Don't fall for it...". "_I ran away!"_she cried, "_Nobody wants me!"_she wailed. "Here lemme help you."insisted Michelangelo grabbing her hand . "_No thank you, but I can help myself."_ the girl struggled to get up and limped over to Donatello and fell forward in front of him. She clutched her leg in pain. "OW!"she whined, Aaliyah and Amber looked down at the girl. "She needs some of our help."said Raphael. "_There's five ninja turtles?"_Aaliyah thought to herself. The turtles looked at the pretty female with concern in their eyes.

"_Yes, there are five of us Aaliyah, child named after the pop singer Aaliyah Haughton... If you please listen to how I got here. Then I would be pleased to tell you my past."_she started off. Aurora gave out a hard cough, blood came out of her mouth. Master Splinter came over to the turtles and the girls that were crowded around the injured one. For some reason, Master Splinter didn't feel too worried about this little curvy faker on the ground.

"I think you need some hospitality I guess."Donatello said, he was awfully confused too.

Leonardo and Raphael looked at eachother in confusement. "My sons, this girl is faking. She is not in any pain, she is called a Mary Sue!"announced Master Splinter wisely. The turtles looked at eachother. "Mary Sue? What the heck is that some kind of race or something?"asked Aaliyah in fear. Poor Mikey just looked around seeming very startled. "Yes, she is a alien and is out to destroy all people everywhere. She must be stopped!"he continued.

Amber turned to her sister, "Liyah, it knew your name. It's a creepo!"she whispered to her. Aaliyah was thinking the same thing but since it was part of some diffrent world she didn't want to upset it so the aliens wouldn't come attacking her for revenge. "How do you know Master Splinter?"questioned Raphael looking very confused. "Because."he replied lifting up a strand of the violet hair on her forehead.

On her forehead was the number "666" engraved in her head. All of the turtles pulled out their weapons. "Girls get out of here. We have to take care of something!"said Leonardo pulling out his katanas. Amber and Aaliyah did what they were told and ran upstairs into the closest roo, which was Raph's room. "We have such awesome friends!"cheered Amber listening to the sound of the clashing going downstairs.

Aaliyah smiled to herself and nodded in agreement tying back her curly and bushy hair. That was the end of Aurora the Mary Sue.

* * *

**Author's note: See new people, don't fall for Mary Sue's, their devilish like creatures! And their easy to create, remember this tip okay readers, if something is too easy to accomplish. Then don't accomplish it... Alright.**

**Aurora: (breaks into Lady Eo's house, her eyes are glowing crimson red as she flies towards her)**

**me: (Screams!) **What the heck man! Who are you?

**_Aurora_: HOW DARE YOU! HAVE THE TURTLES, And sweet beautiful Donatello beat me up! Oh I hate you so dreadfully! I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER YOUR MIND AND WRITE THIS STORY AND I WILL FULFILL MY DESTINY LIKE MY QUEEN TOLD ME TOO. **

**me: **Uh.. if your so perfect and all .. Then what happened to your sweet purty little voice.

**Aurora: **_Oh my bad... I uh... I will be taking over your story now with (Points finger at Natalie)_

**Aurora: **_OH good goody goodness me! I'm taking over Natalie's body and typing this story by myself! Hehehehehehe! Now Donny will fall in love with me and the story will go my way! Now Natalie can not teach new people how to NOT write perfect Mary Sue's tehee! My sweet Donnie Juannie will love me forever, he will find me beautiful and irrisistable and wonderful and all those other adjectives that mean anything good. I will be smarter than Donatello himself and he'll have to bow down- I mean love me! _

**Aurora: (Turns to the reader) I will destroy that stupid SPLINTER! AND THOSE TWO LITTLE BRATTY LITTLE GIRLS! And they'll never stop me! **

**

* * *

**

What will happen next? Read nxt chapter and review

Doo dee doo dee doo dee dooo XP


End file.
